Tenias que ser tu
by Neverlander-Respira.Fuego2013
Summary: ¿¡Pero que…? –Grite para mis adentros. ¿Cómo era eso posible? La niña frente a mí era Momoko, la misma persona que yo vi morir hace poco menos que un mes atrás. Entonces… ¿Que pasaba aquí? – Que mala broma se llevaron –Gruñí a la niña, la cual me observaba petrificada, como si hubiera presenciado un fantasma.
1. Sueño o realidad?

**NOTA DE UNO DE LOS AUTORES: **_Hola queridos lectores! Les aviso que quien en este momento les escribe no es la legítima dueña de esta cuenta, Neverlander, sino una amiga. Me presentó mi nombre es MJ, alias; Miss Darkness. ¡Desde ahora compartimos su cuenta para escribir nuestras historias ^^! Por… una larga historia XD. El punto al que quería llegar es que esta es mi primera historia, pero obtuve mucha ayuda de (precisamente) neverlander por lo que esta historia fue creada entre dos autoras! ¡Les doy infinitas gracias por meterse a leer la historia!_

_Soy nueva en esto así que quizá haya algunos errores ortográficos o quizá un desarrollo de la historia no muy detallado, me disculpo sinceramente por eso :3 ahhh, y también porque quizá este primer capítulo es muy largo, pero es que es de los más importantes. Espero quizá algunas críticas para mejoras. :D_

_Bueno, sin más espera, los dejo leer C:_

_Miss Darkness: con respecto a los derechos de autor, no nos pertenece Demasita! PPGZ ni sus personajes. Disfruten! _

~TENIAS QUE SER TU~

31 de Octubre, Halloween.

La calle está repleta de niños disfrazados de diversos monstruos, hadas, seres mitológicos y… ¿Una zanahoria?

Que poca imaginación ¿No crees, Brick? – Dijo una voz sonora, dividida entre risas a mi lado. Yo solo me encogí de hombros tal como suelo hacerlo. Aquella voz pertenecía a mi buen amigo, Boomer. Él sonrió ante mi acción, como también ya era costumbre.

Boomer era blanco, tenía pecas con cabello de un tono parecido al del sol, y a este, lo acompañaban unos ojos azul zafiro como el cielo. Su edad era de 14 años, al igual que la mía. Sin embargo, yo soy completamente diferente a mi compañero. Para empezar soy pelirrojo, de un color obscuro; mientras que mis ojos son de un peculiar color rojo y mi piel es algo más pálida que la suya. Creo en realidad no haberme presentado. Que tal, mi nombre es: Brick Him.

Seguimos caminando, ambos, entre los niños que corrían ansiosos con sus bolsas llenas de dulces hacia una nueva casa. Pasamos las calles más densas, quizá entre algunos empujones y caídas, pero finalmente lo logramos.

Oye, ¿Sabes si nos vamos a encontrar con Butch ahí o no va a ir? – Me preguntó, rompiendo nuevamente el silencio que nos aquejaba.

Me dijo que se le hacía una pérdida de tiempo, pero que si realmente tenían buena comida contáramos con que se quedara un rato – Le dije secamente. El soltó una risita por la forma de actuar de nuestro compañero. Butch Jojo, más que mi amigo, al igual que Boomer; como un hermano. Tenía el pelo color azabache, siempre desordenado, al igual que nosotros. Y unos ojos verdes causantes del derretimiento de chica a la que miraba… nuevamente, al igual que nosotros. Nos conocemos desde los tres años gracias a la amistad de nuestros padres, cosa la cual estuvo de lujo, ya que sin ese lazo de ellos no podría haber conocido a los idiotas de mis mejores amigos. Podría decirse que éramos los galanes de la escuela, apodados para los chicos como _Los chicos alborotadores _y para las chicas como _Los dioses de la secundaria_.

Rodé los ojos ante el pensamiento, no me malinterpreten. No es que me disguste ser popular y esas cosas, pero ese hecho nos rodea de chicas bobas soltando baba tan solo con mirarnos y chicos celosos diciéndonos tonterías. Claro está que siempre terminan en el hospital… pero no dejan de ser una constante molestia en el culo.

Creo que me alejé del tema principal…

Nuestro rumbo era dirigido hacia la casa de mi amigo, donde habría una fiesta con todos nuestros compañeros de clase y vecindario. Estábamos a tan solo pocas calles ahora, así que aligeramos el paso. Aquí ya no había tantos niños.

Aburrido, dirigí mi mirada a mi lado izquierdo, y para mi sorpresa me encontré con una de mis compañeras de clases. Su nombre era Momoko, pero no pregunten más. Realmente no la conocía, es decir, llevamos ocho años en la misma clase pero todo lo que sabía no era más que su nombre y edad. Y no es que siquiera me interesaba saberlo. Es solo que con ella tenía una relación extraña. Esa pelirroja, junto con sus mejores amigas de las cuales no recuerdo ni el nombre… Matsubara y Miyako, creo. A diferencia de las otras chicas, no tenían interés en nosotros. Lo cual de algún modo me aliviaba… es decir, tres _locas chicas fans _menos de las cuales escapar no eran de menospreciar_._ Y es que en realidad la rubia y la morena no eran molestia de ningún modo… al menos para mí, no sé si decir lo mismo de mis socios. Pero creo sospechar que con la pelirroja niña melocotón era algo más, era como si la tratara de unir fuerzas entre ellas para echar abajo lo que varias veces ella misma recalcó ser nuestro "legado". Claro está que nunca lo lograba, y en lo que a mi concierne eso no le agradaba. En realidad, en general creo ser _yo _quien no le agradaba.

_Hn, niña loca. _Pensé y me encogí de hombros.

Creo que viene acompañando a su hermana, pero igualmente se disfrazó. Tiene que tener mucha personalidad para disfrazarse de una flor… – Dijo Boomer sonriendo de manera divertida, mirando hacia la pelirroja – Yo no tendría el valor de disfrazarme aunque mi hermano me lo pidiera.

Eso es porque tú te verías ridículo disfrazado como una flor – Dije con un toque burlesco en mi voz – Bueno… – Seguí. – No tanto como ella, pero lo harías igualmente.

Soltó una carcajada – Sigamos…– Dijo retomando el camino, yo lo seguí.

No solo un par de minutos después escuche un grito de alerta detrás de nosotros.

¡CUIDADO MOMOKO! –Grito una niña pequeña de unos seis años de edad. Su voz totalmente asustada, corrompida por el hecho que estaba por suceder.

En cuestión de segundos Boomer y yo volteamos a buscar el dueño de aquella voz, solo para encontrarnos presenciando la desgarradora escena.

Solo logré escuchar los frenos de un automóvil ser usados con terquedad. Y después…

¡CRAK!

.

.

.

¿¡Qué rayos…!? –Me quejé, sobándome la cabeza por el golpe que me di con la litera de arriba, al levantarme brutalmente.

¿Otra vez esa pesadilla hermano? –Preguntó la dueña de la voz de arriba, en la litera. Asomando su cabeza, dejando ver su cabellera castaña/rojiza.

Te he dicho ya un millón de veces que no es un sueño –Gruñí. – Es un recuerdo.

Lo sé, lo se… – Dijo comprensiva – Pero si yo fuera tú, preferiría verlo como un sueño que nunca pasó, en vez de un recuerdo que te persigue por las noches. ¡A mí me daría pavor dormir!

Es por eso que tú no eres yo –Dije y salí de la habitación, ya con mis cosas en la mano. Dirigiéndome al baño.

Como me es costumbre, después de bañarme y vestirme, baje a la cocina para encontrarme con mi mamá haciendo el desayuno.

Brick, tú de verdad no tienes remedio, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no bajes con el pelo mojado? Te vas a enfermar, ¡Y allá tú! –Me gritó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la comida.

Agarré mi mochila, un par de panes y con las llaves de la casa en la mano, salí.

No después de tanto tiempo, ya me encontraba en la entrada de la escuela.

Linda patineta amigo, ¿Es nueva? –Preguntó uno de mis idiotas compañeros, apuntando a la patineta con la que me fui de casa esta mañana.

Es la que eh tenido desde los dos años –Rodé los ojos irritado mientras me adentraba al salón de clases.

Ya en la escuela, las horas pasaron volando. Suertudos los profesores de las clases en las que prestaba atención, porque por lo general simplemente dormía, los molestaba o me escapaba.

_Por fin…_ Pensé caminando de regreso a mi casa. Iba montado en la patineta, despreocupado de lo que me rodeaba.

Sin quererlo, de repente logré escuchar un leve sollozo de un lugar no muy lejano.

No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pasó por mi mente en ese momento, pero como si mis pies llevaran vida propia se movieron al lugar proveniente del llanto.

Me encontré parado a metros de un árbol bastante verde para mi gusto. Y sobre él, una niña de mi edad. No lograba visualizar su cara, pero su cabello era un pelirrojo excepcional, ondulado y largo. Inconscientemente me recordaba algo.

Sin importarme en hacer presente mi presencia ahí. Simplemente me quedé parado, tratando de resolver el misterio. _¿Será __solo mi cabello a lo que me recuerda? _Pensé.

No gracias a ningún sonido proveniente de mí, pero la niña paró los lloriqueos. Y aún sin mostrar todo su rostro me dejó recordar quien era.

¿¡Pero que…!? –Grite prácticamente para mis adentros. ¿Cómo era eso posible? La niña de pelos naranjas casi frente a mí era Momoko, la misma persona que yo vi morir hace poco menos que un mes atrás. Entonces… ¿Que pasaba aquí? – Que mala broma se llevaron –Gruñí a la niña, la cual me observaba petrificada, como si hubiera presenciado un fantasma.

Puedes… ¿Puedes verme? –Preguntó con una expresión que no sabría explicar.

Rodé los ojos ante su insistencia por hacerme creer su actuación.

Lo que sea…– Dije indiferente. Me volteé para cambiar de dirección y seguir mi camino.

¿Brick? – Insistió, en su voz se notaba alivio y también algo de desconcierto.

La pronunciación de mi nombre proveniente de ella fue nuevo, extraño. Es que siempre me llamaba por mi apellido. Sin embargo no me detuve, y volvió a llamarme.

¡Brick! –Grito, como para que todos los de alrededor la escucharan. Pero nadie volteó, eran como sordos a sus gritos chillones.

_Es extraño, por lo general cualquiera se irrita con sus lloriqueos, ¿Por qué nadie voltea? _Me pregunté.

No quería otro de sus gritos, o mis oídos comenzarían a sangrar. Por lo que volteé pesadamente hacia ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

Lo sabía…– Dijo feliz, irradiando alegría – ¡Lo sabía! ¡Puedes escucharme!

¿Y quién no? ¿Te has escuchado gritar, chica melocotón? Hasta China te escucha…– Me quejé.

Sonrió de una manera angelical. Se veía como si su mundo volviera a tener color – Ya no me importa tu comportamiento grosero, ¡Alguien puede verme! No puedo creerlo, finalmente no estoy sola…

Fruncí el ceño en señal de desentendimiento. Quería preguntarle que le pasaba, pero temía que me diera un enorme discurso de esos de los suyos que llegan a durar dos horas. No tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que estas hablando, o de porque quieres seguir con esta bromita tuya, pero sabes que… no me interesa y no tengo tiempo que perder – Dije y tome mis cosas – Nos vemos…

Entonces, la pelirroja, como horrorizada por mi partida bajó de un salto del árbol en el que se encontraba sentada y corrió hacia mi. – ¡Espera! – Gritó tratando de tomarme del brazo, pero no lo logro, ella… ¿¡Lo traspasó!?

¿¡Q-que rayos!? –Tartamudeé exaltado.

Ella solo sonrió y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, dijo – Cuesta acostumbrarse, yo llevo casi un mes y todavía no lo hago. Pero ya que te encontré y puedes verme, ya verás cómo pronto nos las arreglamos.

¿H-he..? –Fue lo último que alcancé a pronunciar antes de que la pelirroja empezara a hablar nuevamente.

¡Si! No tienes idea de cómo me sentí durante tanto tiempo sola, tratando de encontrar a alguien que me viera o escuchara para poder hablar. ¡Pero nadie lo hacía! Todos pasaban de largo, y cuando trataba de acercarme los traspasaba. De hecho, dicen que una vez que un fantasma se queda vagando en la tierra es porque no cumplió su destino en la vida. Por lo que yo supongo, morí antes de tiempo. ¡Pero ahora estoy muy contenta! Porque alguien puede verme. ¡Y ya verás cómo siempre voy a estar a tu lado para hablarte y poder jugar contigo! Y bueno, como aún estoy muy lejos para encontrar mi propósito en este mundo y para cumplirlo ¡Tendremos tiempo hasta de sobra para hacernos amigos! Además, ¿Sabías que…? – Y lo que escuché de ahí en más fue "blablabla".

Solo una cosa pasaba por mi mente…

_¿¡QUE CARAJO!?_

Miss Darkness: ¡_Hey! __Hola otra vez __ ¿Qué tal estuvo la historia hasta ahora? Bien, medio, malo…? Para aclarar quizá algunas dudas que tengan, Boomer, Brick y Butch no son hermanos como en la serie, sino que son grandes amigos. ;) Cualquier pregunta, duda que tengan solo háganla, o quizá algunas sugerencias para mejorar la historia :D cualquier cosa es bien aceptada. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, subiré el siguiente en cuanto pueda, lo prometo. Se despide ~Miss Darkness~._

_Pero antes de irme quiero agradecerles nuevamente por leer ^^ jajaja ya see, soy muy persistente. Y también a mi gran amiga por ayudarme con la historia, dejarme publicarla aquí y por todo su apoyo. "Tenias que ser tu ¬¬" está dedicado a Neverlander - 2013 y ZoeALYce_.


	2. Llegando a Casa

-El rincón de Neverlander-

_¡__Que onda queridos chico/as que nos sintonizan ^^! __¡Aquí por primera vez en esta hi__storia los acompaña Neverland! Como mi amiga les informó antes, la historia es creada entre dos autoras que están poniendo lo mejor de si para hacerla. ¡Espero que les guste :D! Aún estamos en desarrollo de la historia, por lo que quizá nos demoremos un poco, lo admito. Pero tengan por seguro que la terminamos._

_No importa que nos digan locas, pero les seguimos insistiendo. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que nos siguen, comentan, nos ponen como favoritos y nos leen! ¡Los queremos chico/as, Gracias por el continuo apoyo!_

_Derechos de autor: como ustedes ya sabrán no nos pertenece Demasita! PowerPuff Gerls Z ni sus personajes (bueeeno, en mis sueños mas profundos si 3… pero esta es la triste realidad ¬¬)_

_Jajajaja bueno, sin más demoras. Aquí les dejamos el segundo capi :D…_

_~TENIAS QUE SER TU~_

_Capitulo 2._

A como llegamos a mi casa me detuve en seco, y la chica melocotón que se encontraba saltando como conejo tras de mi, chocó contra mi espalda.

Escucha. –Le dije cortante –Si piensas dormir en mi casa esta noche debes obedecer _mis _reglas, ¿Entiendes? –Se lo dije de una manera fría que la hiso estremecer –Eso significa; primero que nada no actuar como conejo, no hacer más de tus gritos chillones o daré por hecho que me sangraran los oídos, no lloriquear durante la noche y sobre todo… –Me acerque a ella de manera intimidante –No te metas en mis cosas.

Dicho esto ella asintió y yo la deje pasar. Cuando ambos nos encontrábamos adentro, ella revoloteó su pelo y dijo –Tu dijiste tus reglas, pero yo no alcancé a articular las mías. – Se detuvo a ver si le prestaba atención y yo solo le dirigí la mirada coma aprobación.

_Veamos que tiene… _Pensé, formulando una sonrisa divertida.

Se lo pervertidos que son tus amigos y tu… –Comenzó – No te me acerques más de lo debido, ni pienses que dormiremos en la misma habitación, no toques mi moño ni a mi y no espíes.

_¿__Y esta quién demonios cree que soy… Butch?_

Primero que nada rosadita, pervertido, lo admito, lo soy… pero solo con chicas sexys que valgan la pena –Dije y ella como reacción frunció el ceño. Yo sonreí por dentro. – No te preocupes por eso, nunca dejaría que tus piojos se adentraran en mi habitación… y ahora que son invisibles, menos. –Puso una cara de indignación que me habría echado a reír. Pero antes de que lograra quejarse, seguí – No quiero esa cosa, ¿Y Tocarte? Oh, de lujo… creo que olvidas el hecho de que te traspaso preciosa.

La deje sin palabras, porque lo único que hizo fue soltar un bufido de indignación y salir caminando hacia la dirección contraria a donde me encontraba. Sonreí satisfactoriamente y rodé los ojos.

Estando ya en mi habitación sentí la repentina presencia de otro ser, y voltee a mi derecha solo para encontrarme con la chica melocotón. Ella sonreía tímidamente, como apenada.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, o que quieres de mi? –Le pregunté directamente.

Ella inflo los cachetes en un puchero y me dijo – ¡Rayos Him! No siempre que vengo en son de paz significa que quiero algo… –Me gritó. Yo solo la miré en señal de incredibilidad.

Ella suspiró –Bien… Me atrapaste. Necesito saber dónde voy a dormir.

Yo sonreí victorioso por su siguiente ya prevista reacción – Aquí –Dije indiferente.

¿¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!? –Ella grito a todo pulmón.

¡Carajo, niña melocotón! –Me quejé tapándome los oídos –¡Mi audición!

¡Eso no es posible! –Dijo señalándome acusadoramente con el dedo – Tu tonto, _prometiste _que no dormiríamos en la misma habitación.

Yo sonreí triunfante. –En realidad rosadita… tu dijiste tus estúpidas reglas, pero no te quedaste ahí a ver si yo las aceptaba. Cosa, la cual nunca hice.

Con esa respuesta ella cayó de espaldas, como momia en sarcófago.

Eres exageradamente dramática niña del moño rojo… cualquier chica desearía estar en tu posición. Mejor dicho, eres extraña. – Le recalqué sonriente.

Oh, ¡Pero claro! Es el sueño de una niña morir sin propósito y tener como única compañía a un pervertido – Dijo sarcásticamente, moviendo las manos como loca.

¡Exacto! –Me burle.

_*Oficina de Miss Darkness*_

_¡__Hola nuevamente! Aquí Miss Darkness y mi inseparable compañera (¡Que hoy está de cumpleaños!) Neverlander._

_Les tengo una preguntita chico/as, para quizá agregar a los siguientes capis (que por cierto este estuvo exageradamente corto, y hoy no alcanzo ya pero prometo subir el tercero mañana :3 y mas largo) ~¿Qué dicen ustedes de agregar más sobre las parejitas azules y verdes? ^^~_

_Con respecto a sus reviews:_

_Momoko123: ¡Que alegría que te gusto! De verdad agradezco mucho que te hayas metido a leer y te tomaras las molestias de comentarnos. ¡No tienes idea de los gritos que pegué cuando vi que tenía un comentario! C: ¡Eres el primer review en mi primer Fic! ¡GRACIAS!_

_Una-Demente-Suelta: ¡MIL GRACIAS CHICA! ¡ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE TE GUSTÓ :D! Lo se, Cuando se me ocurrió esa parte de la historia (Porque de hecho fue lo que yo invente, el resto lo hice junto con neverlander.) se me hizo muy traumante dejarlo ahí! JAJAJAJAJAJA__.__ Yo tampoco fui :/ Pero ya verán lo que se viene ;)…_

_Zoe AlYce: Zoe! ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Muchísimas gracias! Jajajaja me alegro que se mejoró :D, es que algo me decía que debíamos explicar más los detalles. ¡QUE ALEGRIA QUE QUEDÓ BIEN ^.^! :3 de verdad lo siento! Este capi es muy corto, ;) pero a cambio les subiremos el próximo mañana, ¡lo prometo! __-__¡__No hay de que Zoe! 3 Gracias a ti por dejarme leer lo que escribes! ¡ES PRECIOSO DE VERAS! Y el título es parte muy importante de la historia, no digas que no :3! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA SIEMPRE :D - Jajaja de hecho cuando lo publique me di cuenta XD, perdón por eso! El FanFiction me lo corrió y lo puso junto =3. - ES QUE NO ES MAS QUE LA PURITITA VERDAD! ¡ME MATA TU FORMA DE ESCRIBIR!... Como te dije antes poeta :D. - ¡Siempre ^.^! GRACIAS POR LAS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO ZOE! ¡Y yo a ti 3! _

_BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡ME ALEGRA UN CHORRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO QUE NO SABES COMO! ¡INFINITAS GRACIAS POR LEER BXB-R 3, DE VERDAD! Jajajaja no sabe ni las que le esperan! ¡Eso tenlo por seguro amiga ;) y muchísimas gracias! _

_Una vez mas (y por ultima en el día XD) GRACIAS POR LEER! Este capítulo está dedicado a todas ustedes chicas! _


	3. Desvelado

_Derechos de autor: No nos pertenece Demasita! PPGZ ni sus personajes._

_Nota: este capitulo es en dedicación a…_

_Momoko123, Una-demente-suelta, Zoe AlYce, BrickxBloss-Reds, Mitzuki35 y Bellota-PPGZ-RRB. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CHICAS ^^!_

~¿¡PODRÍAS DEJARME EN PAZ!?~

Soltó una sonora carcajada – ¿Qué diablos te pasó socio? Te vez como si un fantasma no te hubiera dejado dormir en toda la noche – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

_Irónico ¿No? _Pensé. A final de cuentas el idiota de Boomer dio justo en el clavo.

¿Qué dices? – Entró el azabache con notables marcas de labial sobre los hombros. –Esa es su cara de siempre. –Se burló.

Hice una señal de disgustó – Muy divertido mujeriego, al menos aún somnoliento yo sé sumar dos más dos sin utilizar los dedos –Le respondí indiferente, ahora haciendo que él hiciera una señal de disgusto.

_Gane… _Pensé, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Cállate idiota – Se recuperó, y su sonrisa volvió a formarse. – No insultes a Boomer socio, no vez que no te hizo nada.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio. Y yo mentalmente golpee la palma de mi mano contra mi frente. _Ese idiota no entendió el insulto que le hizo Butch._

¿Chicas fan de nuevo? – Dijo Boomer señalando las marcas en los hombros del azabache.

No pecas, mis polainas. – Dijo un sarcástico Butch, a lo que el rubio rodo los ojos.

Para suerte del azabache, Boomer era más de paz que de guerra. No sabría si decirte que porque era el más tranquilo, o el más idiota. De ser de alguna otra manera Butch tendría problemas desde hace años.

El maestro llegó y todos se sentaron. El pelinegro no tenía ganas de escribir, por lo que prefirió escaparse sigilosamente del salón e ir a la enfermería… pregúntenle a la preciosidad que pusieron de enfermera porque Butch últimamente es tan enfermizo. Mientras que el rubio de pecas simplemente se puso a dibujar, ignorando por completo al profesor y nuestros compañeros, con los audífonos.

Yo en cambio bostece, y me puse a mirar por la ventana, recordando mi pesadilla de anoche.

_Flashback_

_¡Que inmaduro Him! Solo la tire por la ventana, no es para tanto –Se quejó señorita melocotón haciendo un berrinche._

_No sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarte ese estúpido moño que traes puesto y echarlo a la trituradora –Le respondí con un aura maligna irradiando alrededor de mi, sacudiendo mi gorra que aún tenía polvo._

_Ella me miró con recelo._

_No te atreverías… __–__Me retó entrecerrando los ojos._

_¿Me quieres probar rosadita? __–__Le respecté. _

_Ella suspiró en derrota __–__ ¡Pero sigue sin ser justo! ¿¡Porque soy yo la que debe dormir en el suelo!? __–__Se quejó._

_Porque yo te gané en "piedra papel o tijera", en el "21", en el "zapatito blanco" y en… ¡El resto de juegos estúpidos que me hiciste jugar! –Le dije sombríamente. –Además no tiene sentido tu comodidad en mi cama… _

_¡Yo también tengo derechos! –Reprochó._

_¡__La traspasas! __–__Le recordé. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Que dilema. Y como venganza, la rosadita no me dejo dormir en toda la maldita noche.

¡Joder! Me muero de sueño.

Cuando note que no tenía sentido alguno estar en clase. Salte por la ventana abierta al patio. Ustedes dirán… _¡Brick! ¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza? ¡Casi te matas tonto!... _Relájense chica/os, es solo un primer piso.

Solo escuché – ¡Him! Es la tercera vez esta semana… ¡Y llevamos tres días! –Viniendo de un enojado profesor de Geografía desde el primer piso y sonreí divertido.

Mientras caminaba vi una sombra deslizarse entre los árboles, con tal velocidad que caracteriza a una pantera. Me asomé pero no vi nada. Lo ignoré. Sin embargo volví a sentir algo, y esta vez voltee a tiempo para ver al dueño de aquella veloz sombra… mejor dicho, la dueña.

Mi respiración se entrecortó, asustado de que me viera. Por lo que corrí sigilosamente al lado contrario de la transparente pelirroja.

Después de un par de minutos ya estaba lejos de mi salón de clases y de Akatsutsumi. Caminando sin rumbo fijo por el patio, al menos hasta que me encontré con un gran árbol llorón (así es como se llama) y tal como me acosté junto a él me quedé dormido.

Logré descansar en lo que a mi concierne, unos veinte minutos. Pero…

.

.

Mira chica melocotón, ya te lo dije, el ser humano… ¡Necesita dormir! –Le grite al punto del colapso. Este sería mi segundo día junto a ella, y como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a evaporar en el aire no se me despega ni por un maldito segundo.

¡Oh, vamos Brick! – Se quejó. – Te deje entrar solo al baño y te cedi la cama también.

_¿Pero qué…? ¡Esa chica lee la mente! _Pensé.

¿Y qué quieres…? ¿¡Que te de las gracias por dejarme ir al baño en privado!? – Le pregunté sarcástico. –Además geniecita, tú no me cediste nada, _yo me la gane._

Claro que no… pero… – Sé calló. Por fin…! – ¡Pero es que eres la única persona _del planeta _con la que puedo hablar! ¿Qué harías tu? –Me preguntó haciendo un puchero. – ¡Además, se justo! Me dejaste dormida en el piso y te fuiste a la escuela sin avisar al día siguiente.

Me iría a Plutón… te lo recomiendo rosadita.– Le respondí restándole importancia al asunto. –Y en cualquier caso, ¿justo dices? ¿¡Que no vez las ojeras que traigo!? Eso es por tu culpa niña fantasma! –Dije comenzando a enojarme –No pude dormir más de una hora en todo el maldito día. Esperaba hacerlo al menos en la escuela, pera la princesita decidió aparecerse también por acá.

Solo vi como lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse sobre sus ojos rosas.

_Joder…_

Suspiré pesadamente y seguí –Esta bien, maldita sea. Tu ganas. –Le respondí a lo que ella abría los ojos pasmada. –Puedes estar conmigo si quieres por el resto de la tarde, a final de cuentas no tengo nada mejor que hacer… – Y antes de que gritara de alegría decidí terminar mi oración –…Pero dame al menos las seis horas perdidas para dormir!

La pelirroja sonrió ante mi, como si le hubiera dicho que iríamos a disneyland.

¡Prometo que te dejare dormir Brick! Solo… –Dijo corriendo a abrazarme – Solo por favor nunca me dejes sola.

~El rincón de Neverlander junto a la oficina de Miss Darknes~

_Neverlander: Chico/as, sorry por la tardanza, es que ayer cumplí años y las cosas se me juntaron un poco._

_Miss Darkness: ¡Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí los dejamos con el siguiente capítulo ^^!_

_Neverlander: Yeeeeeeea, el tercer capi y los reviews avanzan rápido, ¡De lujo! :3 que lindo regalo para mis 15._

_Miss Darknes: Siiii! ¡Y una vez más (porque jamás nos cansaremos) queremos agradecerles desde el alma por seguirnos, comentarnos, leernos, ponernos como favoritos y por todo el apoyo que nos han brindado desde el principio! Y sonará cursi, pero es la verdad!_

_Neverlander: ¡DE VERDAD! ¡UN MILLON DE GRACIAS CHICO/AS!_

_Ahora, con respecto a sus nuevos reviews:_

_Mitzuki35: ¡Hola Liz! Pues lo mismo digo ^^, ¡Puedes llamarme Mj o (Md) Miss Darkness ;) como te guste más! __¡__MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERTE! __¿Tu como preferirías que te llamá__ramos :D? ¡No te disculpes! Al contrario, ¡Nosotras te agradecemos de todo corazón por tomarte el tiempo en leer nuestras escrituras 3! No sabes lo feliz que nos hace el hecho de que les guste :D! Jajajaja cuando leo sus comentarios no es broma, me pongo a saltar y gritar como loca XD. ¡WUAAAAAAAA! ^/^ ¡QUE EMOCIÓN QUE TE HAYA ENCANTADO, GRACIASSSS! Jajajaja, es que de las historias que he leído en general, siempre los matan en una balacera :3 así que decidimos hacer algo diferente ;) jajaja ¡Me parece genial Mitzu ^^! ¡ES UN PLACER TENERTE POR ACÁ! __¡__ESPERO PODERO VERTE PRONTO, GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y POR ESTE ENORME APOYO QUE NOS ESTÁS DANDO! =3 _

_Bellota-PPGZ-RR: ¿¡De verdad!? ¡De lujo! :3 que buenísimo que te gustó Bellota ;), no te preocupes! En cuanto podamos le seguimos. ¡Agradece el comentario y se despide, Neverander ^.^!_

_Momoko123: Primero que nada; __¡__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN QUE TE GUSTÓ! Jajajaja creo que ya se está volviendo lo mío eso de gritar como loca XD. Segundo; jajajaja es que no quería dejarlos esperando =3. Tercero; ¡DE VERDAD QUE QUE HONOR QUE ME DIGAS ESO TAN KAWAII, ME SONROJAS! Naaaa, ;) no es cierto, leí el primer capi de tu historia y está quedándote de lujo! :3 mis felicitaciones Momo! Cuarto; . ¡infinitas gracias por el entusiasmo Momo, GRACIAS 3! Y quinto; ¡Bye, bye :3 se despide M.D!_

_Neverlander: jajajaja xD a este paso nuestra junta va a durar más que la historia._

_Miss Darkness: XD ni que lo digas!_

_Neverlanter: Bueno chico/as, es hora de irnos :/… y puede que esta semana no estemos tan pendientes del FanFiction, porque mi perrita tuvo bebes y estoy algo ocupada :3._

_Miss Darkness: Lamentablemente se me vienen muchos exámenes encima, y tampoco creo poder conectarme mucho ): pero si tengo mucha suerte quizá tenga algo de tiempo este fin de semana, igual no puedo prometer nada, jajaja y además tenemos que conectarnos ambas para escribir la historia entre las dos =3._

_Neverlander: ya sea el fin de semana o quizá la próxima semana, no se preocupen que seguiremos la historia ;) y la terminaremos! Lo prometido es deuda ^^!_

_M.D y Neverland: Con esto ahora si nos despedimos, Y NOS VAMOS CON UNA GRAN SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO, GRACIAS A TODAS CHICAS =3!_


	4. Despertando ¿En casa ajena?

_-__El rincón de Neverlander-_

_¡Hola mis amores! Jajajaja ok, no. ¡Que onda chavas! ¿¡Cómo están mis lectoras favoritas!? Por acá como regalo por tanta emoción que nos han dado a Miss Darkness y a mi les dejamos el cuarto capi de la historia, es algo corto ¡Espero y les guste! También estamos emocionadas porque es en el primero y único capitulo en el que saldremos del punto de vista de Brick para ir al de Bloss/Momoko._

_Brick: que no se te olviden los derechos de autor…_

_¿¡Y tu de donde demonios saliste!?_

_Brick: de una relación entre mis padres, y podría explicarte más a fondo, pero no creo que realmente quieras saber._

_Si… mejor dejémoslo así. En ese caso, ¡Boomer! ¿Me haces los honores?_

_Boomer: con respecto a los derechos de autor, ni a Neverlander ni a Miss Darkness les pertenece Demasita! PPGZ ni sus personajes._

_Butch: y nota; Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los lectores/ Seguidores/ Comentaristas/ Favoritos. (¡Una-demente-suelta, Momoko123, B__ellota-PPGZ-RRB, Linadzuki, Nicole, mitzuki35, BrickxBloss-reds, Zoe AlYCe, Adivina Quien y o.O o.O__! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!)_

~Despertando ¿En casa ajena?~

(PDV o VOP Momoko)

Me llevé la mano a la frente. Mi cabeza dolía como el infierno.

Ummgr –Bostecé y me lamí con suavidad los labios.

Fui abriendo lentamente los ojos, tal como cachorro recién nacido. Y observé mi cobija en el piso.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño… soñé que moría en un accidente automovilístico y ahora vivía con el idiota de Him –Dije en voz alta dirigiéndome a mi misma, como suelo hacerlo. Y ustedes dirán que estoy loca, ¡Pero vamos! ¿Quién no lo a hecho alguna vez?

Volví a acostarme en mi cómoda… y árida, áspera y dura… ¿¡Suelo!?

_¿¡Que rayos!? ¿Me caí otra vez de la cama? _Pensé irritada. _Tonta Momoko, deberías de tener mas cuidado… _Me repetía.

Estaba por atraer mi cobija nuevamente hacia mi y subirme a la cama, pero…

¿¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!? –Grité al ver que algo se movía bajo las sabanas de mi cama.

Escuché un gruñido irritado emanar de donde aquella creatura se encontraba, pero no entendí lo que dijo con exactitud.

Decidí tomar lo más duro que se encontraba a mi alcance para golpear a la cosa o persona desconocida que de alguna manera se encontraba en mi habitación.

Lamentablemente lo único que logré divisar fue una almohada. _Rayos… _Pensé.

Y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, las sabanas se abrieron de golpe rebelando a la bestia…!

¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYA! –Grité a todo pulmón.

¡Maldita sea melocotón! –Gruño la silueta que alcanzaba apenas lograba divisar puesto a la poca luz que había.

_Esa voz…_

¿Him? ¿¡Que haces en mi cuarto, y… en mi cama!? –Le pregunté a gritos. Estaba a punto de colapsar de ira y vergüenza al mismo tiempo, tantos pensamientos perturbadores pasaban por mi mente que no tenía control sobre ellos.

¿Qué no lo recuerdas rosadita…? –Me dio una sonrisa arrogante.

No me digas que… –Le respecté, asustada.

El frunció el ceño y dejo de sonreír.

_¿Qué con ese cambio de personalidad repentina? Y luego dice que no es bipolar…_ Pensé.

¿Qué va con esto? ¿Hablas enserio o estás jugando? No creí que tuvieras tan corta memoria como inteligencia –Me pregunto inquisitivamente y luego se burló.

Lo digo en serio –Le respondí cortante.

El se puso serio nuevamente. –Estos no son tu cuarto ni tu cama chica melocotón, son los mios.

¡Pero claro que no Him! Este es mi~ –Dije, pero me detuve cuando observé con más detalle los alrededores de la habitación. Era cierto, las terminaciones eran masculinas (tal y como lo esperaba viniendo de Brick), con cuatros de automóviles sobre las paredes, y estas, pintadas de un color rojo sangre. – E-es verdad, yo… este… este no es mi cuarto. –Y la garganta se me hiso un nudo cuando aquel otro pensamiento se me vino a la mente. Me dirigí de nuevo a la almohada e intenté tomarla, pero la traspasé. –Y supongo que también estoy muerta. Esto nunca fue un sueño. Lo estoy… realmente.

Sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban rápidamente en mis ojos y mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. Quería llorar y no parar. Pero recordé que Brick estaba frente a mi, y seguramente se reiría de mi si me veía hacerlo. Así que me resistí. Pero el sentimiento era doloroso, y no lo pude aguantar.

Sin tomar el control las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en silencio.

Hasta que sentí… sentí a un par de brazos fuertes alrededor de mi, abrazándome, apoyándome.

Nunca me puse a pensar en lo doloroso que sería para ti, eres mas fuerte de lo que imagine rosadita –Dijo una voz ronca frente a mi, sin dejar de abrazarme.

Al sentir el apoyo que me daba Brick no tuve más que llorar a lágrima viva. Sacándolo todo, todo el sufrimiento que eh pasado desde aquel día.

Después de un rato… que no puedo especificar porque perdí la cuenta, yo deje de llorar y poco a poco Brick se apartó.

¿Y que se supone que ibas a hacer con eso si era un ladrón real? ¿Invitarlo a jugar a la guerra de almohadas? –Me preguntó con su habitual tono burlón.

La felicidad volvió a hacerse presente en mi ser.

Puse cara de indignación –¡Tu, Him tonto! Deberías de disculparte por asustarme así. –Le grité supuestamente enojada.

Vi como se formaba una hermosa sonrisa en la cara de mi compañero pelirrojo y me llenó de alegría.

Lo que sea –Me respondió tratando de parecer indiferente –Ven a comer de una maldita vez.

Pero yo no puedo comer… –Le recordé.

¿Y que quieres, que coma yo solo? –Dijo saliendo a la cocina.

Yo rodé los ojos, sonreí ampliamente y lo seguí.

Después de todo convivir con Brick Him no sería tan malo como lo pensaba.

Quizá es cierto y todas las cosas pasan por algo…

_~La oficina de Miss Darkness~_

_¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí con ustedes, por cuarta vez ^^! Miss Darkness._

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? En mi opinión fue muy triste . Pero hacía falta adentrarse un poco a la vida y el punto de vista de Bloss, porque si por ejemplo yo me pusiera en su lugar la verdad no solo estaría aterrada, sino que también destrozada por el repentino cambio =3 aun teniendo a nuestro príncipe rojo acompañándonos, la familia y amigos se extrañan. ¡IGUALMENTE NO SE PREOCUPEN! ;) Este es el capi mas triste de la historia, y para los que les gusta el humor (como a mi XD) les van a encantas los próximos capítulos, ¡Lo prometo!_

_Con respecto a sus reviews:_

_Mitzuki35: jejeje perdoname Mizu! En la respuesta del capitulo anterior olvidé responder a tu pregunta. La respuesta es 14, ;) tanto los rowdys como las power tienen 14 añitos._

_Nicole: ¿¡DE VERDAD!? ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS NICOLE! QUE GUSTO QUE TE GUSTARA =3 Espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí! Prometemos seguirlo lo mas pronto posible, quizá el viernes de la proxima semana ;) _

_Linadzuki: ¡DE VERDAD QUE IN MILLON DE GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON POR EL APOYO! Este capi y todos los otros son en dedicación de ustedes ;) ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

_Bellota-PPGZ-RRB: Jejeje :3 este la verdad salió algo triste, ;) pero desde aquí empieza la magia, lo prometo! ¡Espero que haya sido de tu agrado! ¡MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS LEYENDO Y POR TODA LA AYUDA Y EL APOYO BELLOTA!_

_Momoko123: Momo! Un gusto verte de nuevo ^^ GRACIAS POR LEERNOS! Jajajaja me encanta como cantas =3 te dejo este capitulo por hoy haber que te parece ;) ¡Nos sonrojas! Que cosas tan lindas :D pero son solo momentos de inspiración jajajaja. ¡GRACIAS MOMO123! ¡TE QUEREMOS, ARIGATO POR EL APOYO CONSTANTE SIEMPRE ^^!_

_Una-demente-suelta: que te decimos… ¡GRACIAS U.D.M! :D Gracias por el apoyo y leernos siempre! Eres de nuestras más constantes lectoras y eso lo apreciamos muchisimo, De verdad! Jajajaja que bueno que ta haya gustado XD! ¡Si! Pensamos exactamente lo mismo Neverland y yo y fue por eso precisamente que escribimos este capi! :3 esperamos sea de tu agrado! Es como para mostrar ese_ "lado de Momoko, en que debe ser irritante estar sola" _^^!_

_BYEEEEEEEEE CHICO/AS, LOS QUEREMOS!_


	5. Amigas

~Oficina de Miss Darkness~

DISCULPEN DESDE EL FONDO DE MI ALMA LA DEMORA CHICAS! Aquí con ustedes finalmente les dejo el 5to capitulo, ¡Espero que les guste ^^!

Posdata: Reviews, explicación de la demora, actualización de los capítulos y obviamente historia xD abajo.

Derechos de autor: nada me pertenece, solo la trama (Y quizá algo que me invente ademas de la historia).

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

Maldita sea –Dije escondiendo mi rubor tras mi flequillo.

Señorita melocotón explotó entre risas –Estas más rojo de lo normal… digo, si eso es posible –Enfocó con una gran sonrisa arrogante, mientras yo solo fruncí el ceño como señal de irritación.

_¿¡Qué carajo!?_Pensé. Qué ironía ¿Ya me golpeó el Karma? A final de cuentas siempre es al revés la reacción.

_¿Cuándo se me volteo así…? _

Ya Him, ni que fuera para tanto –Dijo dándome unas "consoladoras" palmadas en la espalda, mientras notablemente trataba de aguantar lo que sería una sonora carcajada, puesta al descubierto por la manera de temblar su labio inferior izquierdo.

Le dirigí una mirada de muerte, a tal grado que en seguida dejó de sonreír y en cambio tragó saliva. Sonreí internamente ante eso.

Ya quisiera ver yo que cara pones si una mocosa te trata de loco y te deja en ridículo ante todo el que pasaba, porque supuestamente estás hablando solo… ¡Y en cambio lo hacías con una fantasma chillonamente exasperante! –Le grité y ella puso un puchero indignado ante mi último comentario.

Ustedes se preguntarán la causa de mi enojo, bueno, se los pondré así. Érase una vez…

Jajajaja okey, de acuerdo, solo estoy jugando. Eso sonó como esos estúpidos cuentos de hadas.

¡Como sea! Esto fue lo que pasó…

_Flahsback_

_¡Joder! Ya te lo dije un millón de veces sino es que más… ¿¡Qué parte de no, no entiendes!? –Dije irritado a señorita melocotón. ¡__La cual no se callaba desde que salimos esta mañana!_

_Oh, ¡Vamos Brick! Hace meces que no voy al cine, y no veo el problema, tu solo pagarías tu entrada mientras yo paso gratis –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_En ese caso, ¿Por qué no vas tu sola rosadita? Ni siquiera pienses que entrare para lo que los demás sería solo, a ver (para colmo) una película romántica, ¡Me darían por maricón! –Le respondí indiferente._

_Ella estaba a punto de rezongar cuando una niña enana, de aproximadamente 6 años de edad, se nos acercó._

_Disculpe joven –Me dijo ¿Quién se creía, una anciana? – ¿Con quién está usted hablando? –Me preguntó curiosa._

_¿Qué estas ciega niñita? Evidentemente hablaba con-… __–Antes de terminar la oración lo recordé. La niña no la veía, nadie lo hacía e__n realidad._

_Joder… Pensé. Y fue ahí cuando sentí todas las miradas de quienes pasaban, sobre mi._

_¿Con…? –Prosiguió la niña._

_Apreté la mandíbula. Esa niña…_

_Con nadie –Dije secamente –Estoy practicando como rechazar a las locas fan-gerls que siempre se me insinúan._

_Bien echo Brick… ahora no solo estás loco, sino que también eres un mujeriego._

_Escuché unos cuantos "Ahhhh, eso tiene más sentido. Por poco creo que ese chico tan lindo era un loco__." Viniendo de chicas con corazones en los ojos y unas cuantas risitas de diver__sas partes. Pero una sobresalió de las otras por mucho._

_Volteé lentamente, con un aura obscura rodeándome. No podía verme, pero sabía que mataría del miedo a cualquiera que me mirara._

_Tu… – Susurré a chica melocotón._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Escuche un suspiro frente a mí. No levanté mi mirada porque ya sabía quién era. La rosadita no había hablado en ocho minutos, ¡Lo cual era un milagro!... pero por alguna estúpida razón me sentía… no sé cómo explicarlo. Algo así como inquieto.

¿Y ahora que traes? Te pido que te calles cuando lo necesito y no lo haces hasta que me da igual… _– _Trato de sacar su enojo a flote _– _Ya te aburriste, ¿No? –Le pregunto sonriendo sombríamente.

No en realidad… _– _Dice aun mirando a la ventana, con ojos soñadores, quizá también de alguna manera tristes y señala a un lugar no tan lejano. – Solo… observo.

Dirigí mi mirada a donde ella apuntaba. Habían dos chicas… ambas con regalos en las manos, y por alguna razón se me hacían familiares.

Karou y Miyako, tus compañeras desde segundo grado, mis mejores amigas desde… siempre. –Dijo con una sonrisa risueña, pero incluso noté su agonía a través de sus ojos.

Por alguna razón eso me hacía sentir… no, no, no. ¡Alto! ¿De qué carajo estás hablando? Eres Brick Him, tú no te bajoneas por alguien más, ¡Mucho menos eres caritativo!

Pero entonces ¿Por qué haré esto…?

Eh ¿Brick, que haces? –Me preguntó una extrañada chica melocotón al verme pararme.

Yo le di la espalda y antes de salir le dije –No te hagas ilusiones rosadita, solo hago mi buena acción del día.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo y ella se quedó pasmada, como me lo esperaba. Acto que me hiso sonreír de oreja a oreja. Yo seguí caminando, aproximándome cada vez más a mi objetivo.

Finalmente ella me siguió, pero iba como seis metros detrás de mí.

¡Oi! –Les dije para llamar la atención de ambas chicas. La rubia volteó a verme sorprendida mientras que la morena me dio una mirada aburrida.

¿Qué quieres Him? Hoy no estamos de humor –Me dijo cortante Matsubara.

Joder… no se en que me metí. Es peor que Butch.

Miyako suspiró –Disculpa a Kaoru, Brick. Es solo que no esperábamos verte hoy. –Trato de darme una sonrisa consoladora, pero sus ojos lagrimientos no coincidían con ella.

Tranquilízate Tsubasa, vengo en son de paz –Dije Burlonamente a la azabache –Y no hay problema con eso, tengo a Butch a mi lado todos los días.

¿¡A quien llamas Tsubasa, idiota!? ¡Es Matsubara tarado, apréndetelo! –Me recalcó la morena enojada y la ojo-azul soltó una pequeña risita.

Bueno, disculpa si sueno impudente, pero ¿Se puede saber a que se debe tu presencia aquí? –Me pregunto a lo que palideció rápidamente. – ¡Pe-perdón! Me salió muy brusco, ¡Pero eso no era lo que quería decir! E-es que tu ya sabes, no sueles hablarnos mucho, y…– Ella soltó un gran suspiro exasperado. ¡Demonios! Jajajaja de haber sabido que sería tan divertido las habría molestado desde antes, a final de cuentas la rubia tiene el mismo temperamento que Boomer ¿No?

Vengo a hablarles de la chica melocotón… –Les dije a lo que ellas me quedaron mirando con cara de "¿Que?".

¿Eh? – Preguntó la morena.

Yo rodé los ojos –De Momoko, la rosadita, chica melocotón… como sea que se diga.

Noté como la ojo-azul perdió esa pequeña sonrisa y en cambio sus ojos empezaron a acumular lagrimas mientras se entrecortó en su propia respiración. En cambio la morena frunció el ceño como señal de enojo, pero soy demasiado inteligente para caer en eso, al igual que Butch esa chica usa su enojo como protección contra el dolor.

Si vas a decir algo estúpido, te recomiendo que por tu propio bien te vayas llen-… _–_Me dijo la azabache, pero la interrumpí rápidamente.

Escucha, me conoces y sabes perfectamente bien que si no fuera algo importante yo no estaría aquí. Así que si te interesa tu amiga te recomiendo me escuches. –Dije seriamente directo al punto, a lo que ambas se quedaron calladas, permitiéndome seguir. –Se que les va a parecer una locura, quizá ni siquiera me crean, pero a veces así suena la verdad… y la verdad en este momento es que si, su amiga murió y hasta el momento sigue siendo así, pero sin embargo ella sigue… _–_En este momento la rubia abrió sus ojos –Ella sigue aquí en la tierra, como un alma perdida.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo en silencio, solo mirándonos entre nosotros, como esperando ver la reacción del otro, reflexionando. No se cuánto tiempo fue aquello, pero fue no más que lo necesario.

P-pero… _–_Comenzó la rubia, con los ojos ya cristalinos mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener el líquido. – ¿Porque nosotras… no podemos verla?

Eso quisiera saberlo yo, la única persona que hasta el momento puede verla y escucharla eh sido yo… la encontré llorando en un árbol la semana pasada y vi que incluso los rayos del sol la traspasaban. –Dije honestamente.

¿Y cómo podríamos confiar en ti? – La pelinegra finalmente hablo. Su voz se escuchaba dolida, de alguna manera rencorosa. –¿Por qué hacerlo?

Mi aspecto volvió a ser frio, casi tanto como mi voz –Del hecho que me creas o no es tu problema, en realidad ni siquiera se porqué me metí en esto ¿Caridad tal vez? No crees en la ciencia como para decírtelo por ese medio, no se cuál es tu religión como para explicártelo por aquel. Yo ya puse mi parte tan solo con venir hasta aquí… el resto es suyo. –Dije con eso dándome la vuelta, y al hacer eso me encontré con la mirada de cierta pelirroja con los ojos cubiertos en lagrimas. Me dispuse a caminar hacia ella, pero una voz a mis espaldas me detuvo.

¡Espera! –Grito la rubia –Se que a Kaoru le duele tanto como a mi, porque ambas atesoramos a Momo en lo mas profundo de nuestros corazones. Y perderla de la noche a la mañana fue como si nos arrancaran un brazo. ¡Dolió como el infierno! Lo admito. Y es por eso que aun sabiendo que no tengo el derecho a pedírtelo, lo haré de cualquier manera. Por lo que mas quieras Brick, danos una razón para saber que lo que dices es real. –Se agacha y junta sus manos – ¡Por favor!

Maldita sea… ¿Y ahora que hago?

Suspiro pesadamente y volteo hacia la pelirroja –Diles que les diré algo que solo nosotras sepamos. –Ella se las ingenia y yo solo asiento.

Volteo de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban ambas chicas y no se por qué carajo, les sonreí de manera amable. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie, pues todas las presentes abrieron sus ojos como platos.

Les diré algo que solo ustedes tres pueden saber ¿Están bien con eso? –Dije ya volviendo a mi indiferente estado habitual.

Sorprendidas aún, ambas solo asintieron.

La pelirroja se me acercó lentamente y me susurró algo al oído. 3… 2… 1…

Exploté a carcajadas asustando a la rubia –¿¡Co-como demonios se te ocurrió hacer algo tan estúpido!? –Dije aún entre risas a lo que chica melocotón me mandó una mirada de muerte, volteé de nuevo a las chicas –En tercer año la tarada peleó contra Himeko mientras ella llevaba unas tijeras… así que fue por eso que no viniste en una semana, estabas pelona y querías que te creciera de nuevo el cabello. –Concluí volteando nuevamente a la pelirroja.

La rubia comenzó a llorar mientras que la azabache la abrazaba.

_Y ahora que demonios…? ¿Acaso todas las niñas son tan lloronas? ¬¬ Por eso no me pienso cazar…_

Disculpa Brick, ¿E-ella está aquí a-ahora? –Preguntó secándose las lagrimas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

_¡__EL INFIERNO o.O! Ven como cambian de estado cada 5 minutos! Y luego me dicen a mi bipolar… _

Naaaaa, si estoy hablando con el árbol –Dije sarcásticamente y al instante sentí dos palmas golpearme por detrás de la cabeza… bueno, una mano humana y una medio transparente.

Baaaka –Dijeron al unísono.

Pues ahora que lo dices, ya estás tan zafado que nadie sabe…–Dijo la azabache con una sonrisa burlona que caracteriza a Butch. Demonios… pero si son réplicas exactas.

La rubia se lanzó hacia chica melocotón, pero no logró su cometido. Digamos que abrazó el aire y terminó tirada en el pasto con todos mirándola con cara de O _ O.

Tuve que morderme el labio para aguantar las risas.

P-pero que..? –La oji-azules preguntó.

Es un fantasma, no la puedes tocar. –Le dije directo y conciso.

Hizo un puchero que duró no más de un segundo y luego volvió a irradiar felicidad.

¡No importa mientras estés con nosotras para decirnos lo que ella dice! –Grita saltando de alegría, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

_¿__De donde me recuerda esto…?_

_~Flash(Short)Back~_

_¿__E-eh? –Fue lo __último__ que alcanc__é__ a pronunciar antes de que la pelirroja hablara nuevamente._

_¡__Si! No tienes idea de como me sentí durante tanto tiempo sola, tratando de encontrar a alguien que me viera o escuchara para poderle hablar. ¡Pero nadie lo hacía! Todos pasaban de largo, y cuando trataba de acercarme los traspasaba. De hecho dicen que una vez que un fantasma se queda vagando es porque no cumplió su deber en la tierra, y…–Y lo que escuché de ahí en mas fue "blablablá…"_

_~Fin Flash(Short)Back~_

Hay no…

~Oficina de Miss Darkness~

¡Dios, que capitulo mas largo! Por fin lo terminé =3 sorry por el tamaño, pero es como disculpa por atrasarme tanto, y dedicado a lo/as lectoras que han esperado por la historia! Se que eh de ser cargante pero nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, ¡CHICAS, UN MLLON DE GRACIAS Y MÁS POR TODO SU APOYO! No saben cuan feliz nos hace que les guste lo que escribimos. Bueno… y ahora que les ando hablando en plural les cuento la causa del atraso:

La verdad es que como ustedes ya saben, esta historia es creada entre 2 autoras. Bueno, al menos lo era hasta el cap anterior. Por causas de salud "Neverlander" ahora se encuentra en el hospital y no nos va a poder acompañar en el resto de la historia, por lo menos en lo cercano a un mes, de su parte, me dijo que les mandara infinitas disculpas por la situación. Pero yo voy a seguir con la historia, así que no hay problema ;).

Con respecto a la historia y a la actualización de los capítulos, les voy a prometer algo. No importa si es lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, etc. Voy a subir DEFINITIVAMENTE un capitulo por semana, y si me alcanza el tiempo incluso dos. Se que va a ser tardado, pero es lo que puedo hacer con respecto a mis horarios para seguir con la historia. Disculpen de verdad y gracias por entender ^^!

Ahora, con respecto a sus nuevos revierws:

Mitzuki32: Verdad que si! Si, en realidad creo que bastante joven, pero bueno, aun sin estar viva le queda mucho por vivir (Jaaa que ironía ¿No?) y con los rowdys y las power la aventura nunca se quedará atrás ^^! - Si, :´( la verdad que yo también, fue como… no se como explicarlo, pero me sentí triste por ella. . La buena onda de esto es que yo ya se como va la historia y aunque no te la puedo contar te puedo prometer que se va a poner divertida y hasta lo va a olvidar. - *-* MUCHISISISISISMAS GRACIAS! NO SABES CUAN FELIZ ME HACE ESCUCHAR ESO ^^! - Jajajaja, como dije arriba, no se como lo hacen pero siempre como que me adivinan parte de la historia. Pues por ahora no te puedo decir mucho porque ya te estaría contando la trama ., pero quizá en un par de capis responda a tu duda ;) - Genial! Espero y te guste ^^! Lo hice un poco largo, jajaja espero que dure un poco. GRACIAS POR LEER!

Una-Demente-suelta: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ., a mi tampoco me gusta. - Si! Tienes TOOOOODA la razón, para mi despertar en un cuarto ajeno (para empezar xD) y para colmo de un chico sería como "KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA, ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?". Jajajaja cuando es Brick ;) hay excepciones. Bueno pues, ^^ Aquí dejo contigo el 5 capi, espero que les guste! BYYEEEEEEEE, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!

Bellota-PPGZ-RRB: Disculpa la demora! =3 es que hubo un par de contratiempos jejeje. ¡Pero por fin dejo con ustedes el 5to capitulo! ^^ Espero que te guste Bell! - Kyyyyyyyyyya, con lo de la mini ciudad me mataste de alegría, LO JURO! DE VERDAD QUE UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS LEYENDO BELLOTA 3!

Momoko123: KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA (Creo que si sigo gritando tanto voy a terminar afónica XD) ME ENCANTA QUE TE ENCANTE! GRACIAS POR LEERNOS, SEGUIRNOS, Y APOYARNOS, DE VERDAD! Aquí les dejo este nuevo cap, que esta dedicado a todas ustedes chicas ;)!

HInata12HYuga: ¡No tienes idea de cuan feliz me hiso leer tu comentario!, Grite tanto que ya (literalmente) me duele la garganta! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DE VERDAD QUE QUE ALEGRÍA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO. UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR LEERNOS Y POR TU APOYO AMIGA ^_^! - Jajajajaja, de verdad que parecen adivinas! De hecho este capi lo tenía pensado precisamente con ese propósito ;) espero que te haya gustado! - Jejejeje una vez mas, disculpa la demora! Prometo subir al menos uno (si puedo dos) caps por semana. Byeeeeeee!

Nicole: Jajajajaja . pues ya somos dos. La verdad que sin amigos ni familia (Y como Bloss dice, XD para colmo con un pervertido) la verdad que estaría histérica! - jejejeje. Sorry! Este estuvo especifico en la intervención de Butter y Bubbles =3. Pero te prometo el próximo es mas romántico ;)! Gracias por el apoyo y por leernos!

Ahora si que me despido, GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO, POR LEERNOS, COMENTARNOS, SEGUIRNOS Y PONERNOS COMO FAVORITOS!


End file.
